


Zadkiel

by Mesa_Boogie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASL, God - Freeform, Heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesa_Boogie/pseuds/Mesa_Boogie
Summary: Shortly after the Winchesters brought Gabriel and his son back to the bunker, the angel disappeared and left the brothers with a broken child. Will Gabe return to them, to his son, his nephilim?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I started this earlier this year...from a comic I was sketching...and typed only a little on it. At that time, it had a long storyline, but I want to make this short and sweet ^^ )  
> (Read after 'Jumping on that Lightning Bolt' )

When they had brought Gabriel and Zadkiel home from the hospital, to the bunker, they thought that might be the end. The ‘happily ever after’. But ‘happily ever after’s only happened in fairytales that had things all tied up in a ribbon by the end and naked angels with bows and heart arrows. There was never a ‘happily ever after’ in the Winchester family. Things always went wrong. As what happened after Sam and Dean brought home Gabriel and baby Zadkiel from the local hospital after they had recovered from their traumatic events of life.

 

“Gabriel has locked himself up in one of the rooms DAYS ago. I have not seen OR heard a peep from him!” Dean exclaimed as he entered the foyer, two bottles of beer in his hand as he approached Sam in front of his laptop. He handed over the beer in his right hand to his brother and Sam took it graciously.

“He’s healing up, mortally, like the rest of us. Give him time and space, Dean.”

“Exactly!” Dean spoke loudly as he brought his bottle of his lips and drank, “I haven’t seen the dude come out for food or drink!”

“Give him time. I’m sure he’s still traumatized. You did cut him open. Baby. Human hospital. Stitches. PAIN. All of that is new to him.”

“Or....there’s something he’s not sharing with us, Sammy. Something to do with Zadkiel.”

Both brothers turned their gaze to the white bassinet that was set up next to Sam on a chair. Inside, nestled in blankets, as if he were a fragile egg, slept the tiny newborn. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were shut tight and caked with sand from his over-working tear ducts. Sam sighed as he pulled out an handkerchief, licked it damp, and then reached in to clean the sand from Zadkiel’s eyes. The baby stirred and whined loudly in protest.

“You’re reading way too much into this, Dean. Everyone is fine. Gabriel is fine, Zadkiel is fine.”

“He’s not fine, Sam! The doctors did say his outlook on life is bleak. You face it, dude, there’s something seriously wrong here,” Dean pulled out a chair and sat across the table from Sam. The younger Winchester stared back at him and frown slightly, brows knit down. “I’m not necessarily trash talking your angel, but Sam....you need to approach Gabriel and find out what is going on. I don’t want to clean up this mess.”

“It’s not a mess.”

“Look, just do it, Sammy and I can stop....worrying about it,” he tipped back his bottle and finished his beer before he got back to his feet and walked around the end of the table and peered down into the bassinet at his newborn baby nephew. The baby he delivered from Gabriel’s insides with a hunting knife in his hand. There lay the straw that broke the camel’s back, the stone that was cast at the glass house. “I’d hate...for anything bad to happen to this little guy,” he reached one hand down and brushed his fingers over the sanguine hair of Zadkiel’s head. “He’s family. Winchester family.”

“And family comes first,” Sam sighed as he shut his laptop and looked up at Dean. He noticed the pain and hurt in his older brother’s face as he looked down on his only son. Blood. And family doesn’t always end in blood. He scooted back his chair and got to his feet. “Watch Zad, and I’ll go speak with Gabriel.”

*********************************************************

He left the main room, wandered the halls until he came upon the room that Gabriel had picked out for himself. The angel wanted to sleep in Sam’s room, but Sam did not feel comfortable sharing with the candy loving archangel. So Gabriel searched out a room in the bunker and settled on one with the number plaque, ’69’. Sam snorted ever time he set his eyes upon the number. He rapped his knuckles against the door and hoped for an answer.

“Gabe? Gabriel? Hey, it’s Sam,” he called and waited for a reply. None came. He knocked again. “Gabriel....come on, man....look....Dean and I are worried about you.” He tried the door knob, but did not expect it to be unlocked. He pushed the door open and looked around the otherwise empty room. “Gabe?” He looked to the freshly made bed and saw a piece of paper that laid there. He approached it slowly and his heart sank low in his chest, as he was reminded of that time he came back to Dean’s room to find his lifeless body gone and a note left behind, also. Gabriel had scrawled out a note in Enochian.

‘Don’t look for me. You won’t find me. It’s safer this way, for the both of us. I love you and Zadkiel, with all my candy coated heart and grace. Know he needs you, as much as you need him. Take care of his ....disability.... I wish you three the happiest life. Really, I do. It’s best without me.  
P.S. - Tell Dean to stay out of my candy stash.’

“Gabriel,” Sam groaned as he crumbled up the note in his hand. He had no idea in his head where the angel could have ran off to. Gabriel was afraid of the other angels up in heaven and Sam almost knew he wouldn’t be there. He left the room and shut the door behind him as he returned to Dean and handed his brother the crumpled note.

“‘Disability’?” was what Dean picked out of the Enochian scrawled on the paper and frowned at Sam. Sam remembered just then that his brother never took the time to brush up on learning Enochian, be he was able to piece together one word Gabe had written. “What’s wrong with him?” Both stared down at Zadkeil. The small baby looked a little feverish and pink. Sam reached in and felt his forehead.

“I think we should get him to the hospital.”

“And give up on finding Gabe?”

“We don’t have time for Gabriel right now, Dean,” Sam frowned as he scooped up Zadkiel into his arms, and held him against his chest. His son wheezed and cried, almost pained-like. He was going to get his son to the hospital by any and all means. He grabbed one of Zadkiel’s blankets as he wrapped up the baby tightly as he could and held onto him as he followed Dean. His brother grabbed the keys for the Impala and they both headed quickly down to the bunker’s garage. He slid into the front seat with the baby in his arms as Dean quickly got in and they rushed away from the bunker and into the nearest town, back to the hospital where Zadkiel and Gabriel were at a little over a week ago.

[](http://imgur.com/96xw65r)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean sat together in the pediatric wing of the hospital, looking like a nervous couple. A few other patients even eyed them and Dean tried to distract the stares by having picked up a magazine to read. The nurses took Zadkiel from them as soon as they burst through the front doors, as if the building was on fire and they were there to rescue everyone. Both were known to run into burning buildings. That was over an hour ago and no word. Sam cracked his knuckles and Dean arched a brow as he looked his young brother over.

“Stop that, Sammy. You’re going to give yourself pre-mature arthritis. Then where would you be? Not being able to hold a gun or a knife,” Dean huffed.

“I can’t,” he replied as he wrung his hands nervously. “They...have my son...it’s been over an hour, and no word, Dean. I have every right to be this nervous.”

“He’s been back there that long, means they are actually doing something to help him.”

“Exactly!” Sam turned and stared at his brother. “But what could they be doing to him? What did Gabriel mean by ‘disability’? Zadkiel....”

“How many babies have you met in your life, Sam?”

“Umm, not many,” he answered. “A shifter baby....”

“You remember that?” Dean looked over at his little brother and arched a brow. He had hoped that his brother hadn’t re-gained memories of the whole year he was ‘soulless’.

“Yeh, that year of being soulless has finally creeped up on me. I remember it. And I remember you were a sort of natural....”

There was silence between the two of them before the door opened and a nurse appeared. 

“Winchester?” she called and they both stood up quickly, together. She stared and blinked her eyes a few times at them before she put on a smile. “Your son....follow me,” she turned with her clip board against her breast in her light blue scrubs and Sam and Dean followed her quickly though the doors and down the halls of screaming children who were being vaccinated. “Come along. He’s just in this room here,” she opened the door and the two of them entered and saw Zadkiel back in a hospital incubator. This time wires hung down out from under the casing and Sam took note of the IV line and saline drip. The nurse shut the door behind them and the room was silent, except for the machine that kept Zadkiel’s new sleeping quarters warm. “The doctor will be in shortly to speak with you two,” she bowed her head and slipped out of room. Leaving Dean and Sam alone with Zadkiel.

“Dude, Zad is hooked up on wires and shit. What the hell is wrong with him, Sammy?” Dean asked aloud as he stood beside Zadkiel’s incubator and looked down on the defenseless baby.

“That’s what we are going to figure out, Dean,” Sam sighed as he pressed a hand against his face and groaned lowly. It couldn’t get any worse, right? Gabe leaving and Zadkiel being rushed to the hospital for unknown reasons. Winchesters never had a ‘happily ever after’.

“Hang in there, bud,” Dean spoke softly to his nephew.

“Winchesters? I’m Dr. Hunt. Let’s talk about your son,” the doctor spoke from the frame of the door and both brothers turned their heads to look at the blond doctor, with her hair pulled back tightly. She was dressed in a nice white coat with dark scrubs underneath. “Oh, this is a first for me. Never have dealt with a homosexual couple before...Have no fear, here we accept everyone...all colours, race, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation.” 

“What?” both Sam and Dean harmonized.

“N...No...we’re not....we’re brothers!” Sam explained as he pointed at Dean.

“Ah, father and uncle. May I ask...where is the baby’s mother for this important talk?”

“He....SHE. She is not available at the moment, doctor,” Sam corrected himself quickly, as he almost blabbed about his lover.

“I see. I am sorry she could not be here for her baby. These are pressing matters about him should and concern her.”

“What’s wrong with him, doc? And in ‘English’,” Dean demanded as he frowned at the blond doctor who stood in front of them.

“Baby ‘Zad-keel-el’...is that how you say his name? Presently he is deaf,” she changed her otherwise happy approached tone as she delivered the bad news. Very much like all the other doctors they had faced throughout their long years in the life of hunters. “The build up of wax in his ears...we can’t get it out, not right now. His ears are much too sensitive and still developing. I can prescribe drops you can use in his ears to combat the wax build up. He also has an enlarged heart. Again, medication. Also for his eyes. I’m sure you’ve noticed the gunk from his eyes and how they may seem sealed shut in the morning with excess.....sand,” she sighed and closed her eyes. “He might lose this battle with life. He is in not in a good place.”

“No! We Winchesters do not give up! We fight with all we have!” Sam stood his ground, his hands tightly curled into fists at his side. He could not believe his ears, what he just heard from the female doctor in front of him. No way was his son going to die. He wouldn’t allow it. He’d pray to Chuck to bring him back to life, or might sell his soul to Crowley. Zadkiel was not going to die on his watch. He was a Winchester after all. Doctor Hunt stared at both of them before she announced she was going to the pharmacy downstairs to pick up the orders of medication and slipped out of the room, leaving Sam and Dean with Zadkiel.

[](http://imgur.com/PlU7jsG)

[](http://imgur.com/GGKMxov)

“This is screwed up. It’s all Lucifer’s fault, isn’t it?” Dean turned and eyed his younger brother, as Sam shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I mean....I saw what he did to Gabe. I saw....you....”

“I know,” Sam shut his eyes tightly and groaned. “I don’t need to be reminded...that it was by my hands, that this happened, Dean. Drop it, okay? I just want to get out of this hospital and take Zad home. Hospitals give me the creeps.”

“Me too,” Dean spoke up. “Reapers....crawling everywhere,” he shuddered and looked down on Zadkiel. “He’s deaf? So...he can’t hear?”

“That’s what the doctor said,” Sam approached Dean’s side and looked down on the baby. “Know any sign language, Dean?”

“Just the bad words.”

“Great,” Sam groaned. Last thing he needed was Dean teaching his son bad signs. The door to the room opened again after some time and Dr. Hunt returned with a small white bag. She proceeded to show Sam and Dean how to administer the drops in Zadkiel’s ears and how to clean his eyes. 

“We currently have him on a round of antibiotics as he is battling a slight fever,” she made eye contact with Sam. “There’s a bottle in this bag for that too, with instructions. Be sure he has a meal in his stomach before you give it to him. Last thing he needs is a stomach ache on top of all his other problems,” she sighed as she looked down on Zadkiel. She reached into the incubator and removed the respirator from over the baby’s face and gently unhooked the IV and other wires before she picked him up gently in her arms. Zadkiel opened his eyes slightly and looked up at her and took in his surroundings before he closed his eyes with a deep sigh. “Oh, he is a unique little boy,” she exclaimed.

“He sure is,” Sam agreed as he handed the bag of medication off to Dean and took his son from the doctor’s arms. He held him close against his chest and wondered if Zadkiel could at least feel his heart beat. The small nephilim meant everything in the world to him and he would do all he could to protect him. He thanked the doctor and with Dean behind him, they left the hospital and out the front doors and to the Impala. 

“That....was surely educational.”

“I’m glad you didn’t hit on the doctor. I’m proud of you, Dean,” Sam joked and laughed lightly. 

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean laughed in returned as they drove back to the bunker while Dean had put on some classic rock.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had settled Zadkiel into his bassinet as he slept quietly. He hadn’t made a peep since the hospital and Sam was worried. He ran his fingers over the baby’s face, under his eyes until Zadkiel stirred and looked up at him, annoyed. He smiled down on his son. “There you are,” he spoke, but his smile dropped when he remembered Zadkiel couldn’t hear his voice. He felt sorry for his son, never to be able to hear his loved one’s voices in his ears. He then picked the babe back up and kissed his cheeks as he spoke against his cheeks ‘I love you’, hoping Zadkiel could at least feel the sensation of sound.

“That work?” Dean asked and Sam turned to see that his brother watched him.

“I don’t know,” Sam answered and shrugged his shoulders as he put Zadkiel back down to sleep. “I hope he could use his other senses to know I love him, without having to hear me speak the words,” he looked back on his son. “We need to find Gabriel...”

“Right, we do! Where the hell did he go?”

“He’s not in heaven. Gabriel is...afraid of the other angels.”

“Why?” Dean asked as he popped open a beer.

“He broke angel rule number one and created a nephilim. He feels in danger up in heaven.”

“Screw that, Sam. He’s your son. Way more than just some angel rule I don’t give a rat’s ass about! He’s ALSO my nephew!” Dean had an outburst. There was silence between the two brothers.

“I know, Dean. But I have no idea where Gabriel could be, if he’s not in heaven. I know he’s not down in hell, he doesn’t like dealing with demons and he....hates Lucifer. He...”

“As an angel and can time travel......,” Dean coughed up and they stared at each other.

“Crap,” Sam spoke and continued to stare. “Gabriel......Gabe....time travel, really??”

“I wouldn’t put it past him to do so.”

“But....time travel...What time?”

“Why the hell are you asking me?”

“It’s a hypothetical question, Dean. What time would you go back to?”

There was silence between the two brothers.

“The 1980s,” he shrugged his shoulders. “The whole grunge underground music scene would be awesome. People were...accepted, for the most part. I think Gabriel would have fit right in with that crowd,” he looked back over at his younger with the new born in his arms and against his chest. Zadkiel had closed his eyes again and seemed to be sleeping, but both could hear the small babe wheezing with every exhale of breath. “Maybe we should give him his medicine and call it a day, Sammy.”

Sam nodded his head as he carried his son back towards the bunker’s kitchen. He handed Zad off to Dean as he whipped up a bottle of formula for the babe to have before he could receive his antibiotics. Zadkiel seemed to not take a liking to formula and most of the time would only drink half a bottle before pushing it away with disgust. 

“Dude, don’t......hospitals carry like...breast milk from other mothers?” Dean asked Sam with an arched brow. “I beat he’d like that a whole lot better.”

“I’m sure he would just like a boob to feed from,” he sighed deeply. Zadkiel fussed loudly with him. For being deaf, he did have a good set of lungs to make loud sounds. Mainly it was little whistles, that reminded Sam of a bird. Sometimes in the middle of the night, while he tried to sleep, Zad would give one ear piercing screech.

“The feeling his mutual,” Dean grinned and Sam stared at him a moment and then shook his head. He knew his brother, he knew Dean was thinking of heading out and finding some woman with big lactating boobs to possibly feed his infant son.

“We’ll be fine Dean, with just formula. There’s some mothers out there in the world who do not feed their babies on breast milk.”

“But if it’s full of nutrition for a growing brain and body....”

“Okay....you won. We’ll....go back to the hospital and ask. But not now,” he looked down at Zad as he worked on getting a dose of medicine for him in an eye dropper. Which Dean’s help, he got his son to open his mouth and administered the medicine according to the directions on the bottle. Zadkiel whined and stuck out his tongue, but seemed to slip easily back into a deep sleep in his father’s arms. He walked around with his son for a few minutes and made sure he was fast asleep before he put him back down into his bassinet. Dean’s eyes were on him the entire time. Sharp hawk eyes.

“Who’s the natural now?” he grinned. “Come on, Sammy. You make it look so easy....you look like a professional with him...and he’s only been with us for like a little over a week,” Dean gave Sam a smile that he had only seen on his brother’s face a handful of times before, usually after Sam did something correctly and Dean was congratulating him. Though the last he saw that look on Dean’s face, it was after he was brought back from the dead after Dean sold his soul for him. He was Dean’s only kid brother after all.

“I need to be,” he sighed. “Zadkiel is going nowhere. We are caring for him and raising him. He’s a Winchester,” he gave Dean a small smile in return before he looked back over his sleeping son. Time had seemed to stop right then. He swore it did, but he was able to see it. 

**********************************************

“Heyah, Moose,” Gabriel spoke softly to his human lover and watched him turn around, knocking over his chair with a loud clatter; though everything else stayed still around them. Time was frozen. A trick only archangels could pull off, no ordinary angel could do such trick. It took a zen peace of mind to pull it off. He wore a black leather jacket and tight black leather pants, and a faded grey t-shirt. He knew how to fit into the 1980s.

“Gabriel! Wh....what the hell??” Sam gawked and seemed both surprised and annoyed at his sudden presence. Gabriel slowly walked up to him, pushed himself up on his tip toes, hands on Sam’s face as he pulled his human down to kiss him deeply. He then side stepped Sam, left him speechless, as he moved to where his son slept in his bassinet. Swaddled and surround with blankets, that he could not move. A precious egg, not wanting for it to ever crack. He reached a hand in and brushed his fingers to Zadkiel’s cheeks and through his ruddy-red hair. His son was perfect. Too perfect.

If something is too good to be true, it most likely is.

He turned back around to Sam with a slight smile of sadness.

“Come with me, Sammy.”

“Wh....where are you??” the Winchester demanded and looked a bit stricken, as if he were going to be sick. Gabriel did not blame him.

“Where? Oh, right, time travel,” he scratched at his head for a moment. “Look, I’m spending some time in the ‘80s. It’s rocking and.....guess what....I....I’ve found you and Dean,” he gave his love a smile. “I....saw you and Dean....playing catch in a big open field....as Bobby Singer looked on and....”

“Gabriel....”

“I want so badly to do that with him,” he tore himself away from Sam and looked back down at his son. “But now you know how screwed up he is.....how screwed up I am. There’s no way he can live a normal childhood. I messed that all up for him....Lucifer did too,” he stood over his sleeping son, looking down on him.

“Gabriel...we....he’s not screwed up. You’re not screwed up,” he reached out quickly and Gabriel found Sam’s strong arms around his body quickly, holding onto him. “We need you. I need you. And most of all...he needs you. We can work this out. We love him.” He shuddered as he felt Sam’s lips against the back of his neck and his eyes stung with unspilled tears. “We know what’s wrong with him and we are working through it. Me...Dean....you. Come back, Gabriel. I’m begging you,” Sam whined in his ear. It was almost unbearable and what he did next, he knew he broke the human’s heart as he pressed play on the paused time stream and disappeared without another word to Sam; not answering him. He could not return to Sam and his life, not yet. He had unfinished business.


	4. Chapter 4

He stood in the great halls of heaven, dressed in his heavenly robes. Something he had not donned for quite some time. He stretched his large tier set golden wings and adjusted his halo as he stood in front of the grand podium, where his father sat, looking over documents. He nervously fidgeted as he coughed into his fist to get his attention and looked around nervously in hopes that no other angels were possibly eavesdropping on him. He hated to be tattled on, he hated when he did go to his father with his own problems, that there be another angel there to hear all the juicy intimate details of his archangel life and existence.

“Gabriel,” his father exclaimed as he removed his glasses and set his papers aside and looked over his archangel son. “It’s been some time. You’ve been neglecting your duties in heaven.”

“I know,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I am sorry, father,” he apologized, though it was completely out of character for him. “It has been a rough half a year.”

“You’ve been down on Earth.”

“I have,” he nodded his head and flicked his wings nervously. Could his father really see straight through him? Known what he did? Did he know about Lucifer escaping also?

“What have you done, Gabriel?” he asked in the tone that usually came before hearing about some mess he or his other siblings might have made and would need to be swept up. “Does it involve the Winchester brothers?” Gabriel’s gaze snapped back to his father.

“Wh...what makes you think that?” He bit his lip until it bled and he tasted the tang of iron in his mouth, against his tongue.

“It’s written all over your face, Gabriel. I made you, remember, I know you better than anyone.”

“I....,” he choked on his words and tongue as he gawked at his father for having sniffed out the situation quite quickly. “I created a nephilim.” There was a long silence that followed and he felt he could not meet his father’s wrathful gaze.

“With the young Winchester? With Sam?”

Gabriel bit his bottom lip before he answered, “Yes.” Silence followed again. “I had a boy. His name is Zadkiel. He’s a tiny and defenseless babe,” he worked up the courage and looked back up at his father, but he did not have the look of hatred or betrayal. It was the face of...understanding. “Father?”

“I made it so that angels could make life of their own. I never thought any of my sons would; but the time was sure to come. You knew the rules, you broke it, Gabriel....but I’m sure your reason was worthy. You were never one to truly disappointment me, Gabriel.”

His heart beat fast in his chest at his father’s words. He was accepting that he went behind his back and created the one thing most frowned upon by heaven. What was his father’s number one rule, ‘no sexual relations with humans’.

“But you know that a nephilim’s power can become destructive if not contained correctly properly. Gabriel....”

“I know,” he nodded his head quickly up and down. “I am going to raise him, father, I’m going to raise him right. I’m going to show him love and the ways of his.....ancestry. Just you watch. He’s going to be....,” he knew it was going to sound cheesy, but he said it anyway, “an angel.”

“First, you are going to clean up your other messes, Gabriel.” His father ordered and glared at him until Gabriel had to flap his wings to break the tension in the room.

“Yes, father,” he bowed low and ducked out of the grand room and down the halls, holding his head up. In time, he would return to Sam and Zadkiel. At what time, he did not know.

 

\-----------

When time had started back up again and Sam cascading forward, as his arms grabbed air, he didn’t explain to Dean that Gabriel was just there. In fact, he did not mention Gabriel at all. He just told Dean that he tripped over his own feet. His brother gave a hard laugh and life continued on for them.

For weeks following the angel’s sudden appearance and disappearance, time ticked on for the Winchesters and baby Zad. Time was spent administering medications to his ears, eyes and to his mouth after meals. While his fever broke with the help of the antibiotics and his eyes seemed to clear up, Zadkiel showed no signs of hearing his father or uncle’s voice. He was oblivious to all sounds within the bunker; like if Dean set off the smoke alarm from having burned something while trying to cook in the kitchen.

The baby seemed to be in better spirits since getting over his first infection in life. For not being able to hear himself or anything else, he did have a set of lungs that were big and healthy. In the middle of the night Sam would be awoken by hearing Zad screech. It was just one high pitch note. And when he would check on his son, sleep deprived, Zadkiel just smiled up at him and blew bubbles with his own saliva. Other times Dean would watch his little nephew as he browsed the internet on his laptop in the library and Zadkiel had to demonstrate his new skills to his uncle.

“What the hell?” Dean asked as he looked over at Zadkiel in his special bassinet on the chair next to him. Zadkiel pursed his lips together and blew little notes, sounding much like a tiny songbird. “Really?” Dean stared at the baby and his rosy red cheeks. “You are one weird and crazy baby,” he shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking at porn and researching a case.

Sam entered the library caring two mugs of hot coffee and sat one down next to his brother. He looked over at his son and gave him a smile. “Glad to see those shining green eyes, baby boy.”

“Have you been hearing him?”

“Yeh, I could hear him all the way to the kitchen. At least he is expressing himself. He’s feeling better.”

“Got that right. Sometimes I catch him trying to undress himself. Pulling at his diaper. It’s creepy,” he shrugged his shoulders up and down.

“Have you been taking any time to learn some ASL signs?” Sam asked, having wanted to get off the topic of Dean watching his infant son trying to explore himself. Curiosity.

“What?” Dean turned his head and looked at his little brother before he shook it side to side. “Forgot that was on the agenda.” 

“Well, we could start with the alphabet today, I guess.”

“Do I look like I’m in grade school? The alphabet? Pshhh.”

“Dean, it’s for Zadkiel....we want him to learn....”

“Right,” he scratched at the back of his head and turned to look at his nephew again. It was the start of a long road.


End file.
